


To Save Him

by CoffeeAndDawn



Series: The Only Way To Win Is With Blood [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Good Elijah Kamski, Protective Chloe’s, The Chloe’s are good children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndDawn/pseuds/CoffeeAndDawn
Summary: Elijah Kamski starts to worry if his Chloe’s would ever turn against himThe Chloe’s would never hurt Elijah unless of course they absolutely had to





	To Save Him

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to : Trashcan_Glaore on Insta / Thana0100

"Ugh.. I probably ate something wrong.."

Elijah wiped the remains of his puke on his lips with the back of his hand. Knock knock knock. "Elijah, is everything okay? Are you done?" He heard the sound of his beloved android behind the bathroom door, as he set on the tiled floor, feeling sick. "Chloe, darling, you may have.. fed me something bad." He managed to croak, a hand on his stomach. "We wouldn't have hurt you intentionally. We'll check!" She said, hearing her steps growing distant.

1 week earlier,

The news was filled with cases of androids killing their owner, some went into a riot and destroyed buildings, set houses on fire and so on. The world was a chaos. Elijah watched in terror. Chloe.. Will Chloe change like that as well? "Elijah, your whiskey." He heard his android's voice and immediately turn the television off with a clap, before he nervously turned towards her. "T-Thank you, Darling."

Chloe tilted her head as she watched him take a sip of his alcohol. "Elijah, can I ask you something?" He set the glass down and looked at her, trying his best to not appear physically nervous or scared. Though he thought he was doing terrible at it. "What is it, Darling?"

"Are you afraid?"

His smile immediately faded.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because the world's a chaos. And android are taking over. Are you afraid that we may hurt you? That we turn against you?"

BANG BANG BANG!

Elijah jolted at the noise from the front door. He pulled the drawer open and grabbed the revolver that was ready loaded. The other 2 Chloes that were in the pool, climbed up and stood by his side as the front door slowly fell to the floor with a strong force. "Humans.." 

He felt himself shiver in fear, but he held the gun high to protect himself, Chloe.. "You. You're a human." The android staggered himself in, and other followed closely behind. Model EM400. "Humans.. Must die." Elijah wanted to pull the trigger but he was frozen. He couldn't move a muscle as the androids in ragged amusement park staff uniform limped towards them.

"Stop." The original Chloe raised a hand in front of them, her face stern and her LED blinking red. "Chloe, Darling.." The limping android looked at her with a blank expression. "Go to Jericho. The Angel will help you." Elijah furrowed his brows upon hearing the nickname. Angel? "I will bring this human with me."

"And let it be a threat to our people?"  
"He's just a single human."  
"How will you guarantee that it won't hurt any of us?"

Chloe paused and turned towards him. There were no expression in her face. "I shall amputate his legs so that he will be disabled." He felt both her arms snake around his waist, hugging him close. The other Chloes did the same. "We do it cause we love you." She whispered into his chest, leaving soft kisses. "Then it shall be done." The ragged android agreed.

Present

He wiped a tear down his cheek as the door opened, and Chloe walked in. She gently pulled his chin and dabbed a wet wipe all over his chin and lips. "I'm so sorry.. I didn't mean it. We will feed you well!" She asssured, hugging him close. He smiled, and closed his eyes,

And gave in.


End file.
